Afterparty
by Madam Bluebird
Summary: Henry is giving Elizabeth a sexy afterparty. 2 chapters pure SMUT.
1. rough night

A/N: This is just smut. If you don't like it, stay away. RATED M!

Elizabeth sipped on her drink feeling the tequila warming her body. She and the girls were sitting around a table in the middle of the club watching the male strippers take off their clothes and cheering them on in the process. It had been a fun bachelorette party so far, but she couldn't help herself but wish that Henry was sitting there taking off his clothes for her. She hadn't seen him in a week, because he had just returned from a training session preparing for his deployment next year and she missed him like crazy. But she simply couldn't miss her best friend's bachelorette party, so Elizabeth told Henry she would come over the next day. The pretty blonde was watching one of the strippers in the back and she couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like Henry. God, that thought alone already turned her on. She hadn't had sex with her boyfriend in 10 days and that was far too long from her point of view. Elizabeth felt little butterflies in her stomach only thinking about it and she was getting more excited as time passed. Looking at her watch, she quickly made a decision. She said goodbye to her friends and took a taxi to Henry's place. Arriving at his apartment, she opened the door using the key he gave her only a couple weeks ago. Entering his apartment, she needed a minute to adjust to the darkness but once she did, she made her way to the bedroom.

Henry looked up from his book when he saw a movement in his doorway. He was surprised to see his girlfriend enter, only expecting her the next day.

"Elizabeth, baby, what are you doing here?" Henry jumped out of bed with a huge smile on his face and made his way towards her.

"I missed you. I couldn't stay away from you and your gorgeous body any longer." She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. At first, they started slowly, their tongues getting to know each other again. But it quickly got heated and they were moaning into each other's mouths. Henry's hands roaming her body and pulling her tighter into his embrace. Pulling away for air, Henry ran his right hand through her hair. "You look stunning. Did you have fun with the girls?" He looked into her deep blue eyes feeling happier than ever to be back in Virginia.

"Yeah, I did. But I missed you way too much to stay away any longer. I was so turned on by the imagination of having your big cock buried inside of me. Henry, I need you so badly." Henry liked where this was going and he already felt himself hardening listening to her dirty talk. He quickly pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hard. He simply couldn't resist her needs and wanted to please her in any way possible. While kissing her, Henry started to pull down the zipper of her dress sending shivers down her spine. Elizabeth pushed her boyfriend onto the bed and made sure to take off her dress seductively, leaving her in red lace underwear. Henry couldn't take his eyes away from her stunning body. She looked sexy as hell in the red underwear; her mischievous smile giving him the rest. She walked to the bed and straddled him giving him the chance to bury his head in her cleavage. He took in her scent and started to kiss his way up her jawicle and nuzzle her neck. Meanwhile, Elizabeth opened the buttons of his shirt and pulled it down his muscular arms. She roamed her hands over his chest and playfully bit him in his earlobe while grazing her hand over the now visible bulge in his pants. Henry took her hand in his and rolled them, so that Elizabeth was lying on her back while Henry hold himself above her. She pulled him closer opening the zipper of his pants in the progress to give him more space. Henry stared down at her for a moment before continuing to cherish her body. "You're so beautiful, babe. I can't get enough of you."

Elizabeth coyly smiled at him. "Show me."

He pulled her upper body slightly up to open her bra throwing it across the room. He gave her a seductive grin before he cupped her right breast while licking her left nibble. Elizabeth couldn't stop moaning while Henry continued to give her breasts a firm massage. Moving down, he softly kissed her belly before pulling down her panties. Henry rested between her thighs hearing Elizabeth panting, waiting anxiously for him to continue. He slowly moved closer to her wetness and Elizabeth couldn't stop her hips from bucking towards Henry's mouth. He slowly licked her from her opening to her clit before passing a soft kiss to her clit and sucking it. He could hear Elizabeth moan, her hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. She tugged on his hair, wanting him to come to her face. "Baby, I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me with your hard big dick." She pushed down his boxers and jeans in one swift movement before wrapping his hand around his length and pumping him. Henry groaned bucking into her hand. Slowly releasing his hard member, she rolled on her stomach with Henry pressing against her back. He immediately massaged her cheeks while leaning down and sucking her sensitive spot behind her ear. Elizabeth tiled her head to give him better access, while slightly arching her back to press her firm ass against Henry's length. Henry moaned and gave her bottom a playful swat.

"Fuck me, baby."

Henry slammed into her with all he had making Elizabeth cry out, both from pain and lust. He set a fast pace thrusting in and out, burying his length inside of her. His movements were erratic making the bed squeak. Elizabeth cried out every time he slammed into her feeling the sweat of their bodies mixing together. He took her fast and unapologetic, exactly what she had asked for. He managed to sneak his hand between her flat stomach and the sheets helping to arch her hips closer to his hard member. She could feel him buried even deeper now, his balls slamming against her every time he penetrated her. Elizabeth's cries were getting louder each time and she started herself getting closer to the edge. Henry was heavily panting above her trying to hold back to let her come first. She felt herself contacting around him knowing she was almost there.

"Harder, baby, harder!"

Henry thrusted into her even more forcefully and pressed his hand to her center. That's all Elizabeth needed. She felt herself trembling, her entire body jolted and she fell over the edge. "Yes, that's it's Henry ... God!" She couldn't stop screaming as he kept ramming into her, nearing his own climax. After a few more trusts, he climaxed as well, spilling his seams into her. He groaned loudly and finally collapsed on top of her, still buried deep inside. Elizabeth was still contracting around him and they groaned in unison when Henry pulled out of her, the juice of their lovemaking dripping down Elizabeth's thighs. He quickly rolled off of her and pulled her into his side. She linked her legs with his and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Henry turned his head towards her kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you so much, Elizabeth. I love you".

"I love you too, babe."


	2. The morning after

_Here we go again. It's not as rough as the other one though._

Elizabeth woke up to Henry's dick poking her in the back. She felt his lips softly kissing her neck and she couldn't help from grinning. She turned around to face him, slowly opening her eyes in the progress. She locked eyes with him before he moved to give her a searing kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, babe. Did you sleep ok?" Henry spoke with his deep voice against her lips leaving her body tingling.

"I did. Best sleep I had in the past two weeks." She gave him a coy look while cupping his cheek in her hand. "But it looks like somebody is not completely satisfied yet." Elizabeth bit her lip and moved to pump his member in her hand. Henry groaned and pushed her hand away.

"Let me be inside of you, baby." Henry spread her thighs apart trying to rest between them. But before he could continue going further, Elizabeth stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Henry, I'm all sore from last night. You wore me out." He had a worried look on his face. "I'm so sorry, babe. Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not. You couldn't even hurt me if you wanted to! Don't apologize for giving me an amazing night. I'm just a bit sore, that's all." She fingered his chest hair and looked deep into his eyes.

"Well, I'll say it was an amazing night. I'd say that was the roughest sex we ever had." He chuckled only thinking about it. Suddenly, Elizabeth surprised him by flipping them over and straddling him. Leaning down she whispered into his ear before playfully biting it. " I'll give you an even more amazing morning." She kissed her way downwards until she reached his hardened member. At first, she pressed little kisses alongside his length before sucking his tip. Henry hissed and reached down to hold Elizabeth's hair out of her way. She continued to suck and lick his tip before finally taking him in completely. Sliding down his length, Henry cried out overwhelmed by the feeling of her hot mouth around him. Elizabeth wanted him to last longer, so she sucked him one final time before popping him out of her mouth. She then reached down to massage the base of his length giving him a mischievous grin. She couldn't get enough of looking at her boyfriend lying naked in front of her, grabbing the sheets and panting. He reached up to cup her breasts and to graze her nipples.

"Elizabeth, you feel so good. Don't stop, baby."

"Honey, I'm only getting started." She winked at him before leaning down again and taking his balls in her mouth. She sucked and licked everywhere until she felt his precum running down his length. Henry couldn't stop from groaning and bucking his hips towards her mouth. Elizabeth was proud of the effect she had on him and she took a few seconds to just watch him and run her hands up and down his abs.

"Henry, you're so beautiful. I want you to come for me." She went down to take his length in her mouth again. Taking him in as far as she could, she felt him tensing up, knowing he wasn't far away from climaxing now. She slid his length up and down a few more times before licking his underhead which was driving him crazy. Henry groaned loudly and grabbed her hair, trying to control himself. Finally, Elizabeth swirled her tongue around his head and he couldn't hold it anymore. Elizabeth took him in again and Henry cried out, spilling his cum into her mouth. She milked him through his orgasm, increasing the pleasure for him. When Henry returned from his high, he smiled and pulled his girlfriend up to him. He kissed her deeply tasting himself on her tongue. They smiled at each other before Henry embraced her closely; caressing her cheek while his other hand ran up and down her back. "Elizabeth, that was so amazing. The best morning I ever had. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed that." He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek still not wanting to let go of her.

"Anything for you baby. You know how much I love pleasuring you." They lay there for a couple more minutes, bathing in his afterglow and their love before Elizabeth decided it was time to take a shower.

"Come on, let's take a shower. We stink like sex!"

"And what's wrong about that?" Henry gave her a playful wink before swatting her bare butt and following her into the shower.


End file.
